Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in Millimeter-Wave (mmWave) communications operating at the 60 Gigahertz (GHz) frequency band promises several Gigabits-per-second (Gbps) throughput within short ranges of approximately 10 meters. Because of the large signal attenuation and limited transmission power, many 60 GHz devices will rely on antenna arrays with high directivity gain to achieve the 10 meter coverage. These devices use techniques to steer a “beam” from a transmitter antenna array around obstacles to find the best path to a receiver antenna array, thereby directing much of the antenna gain towards the receiver antenna array. Techniques to discover and direct energy between antenna arrays of peer devices is typically referred to as “beam forming” or “beam steering” or “beam searching.” Beam forming generally attempts to steer an antenna beam at a transmitter while at the same time focusing a receiver antenna in the direction of incoming power from the transmitter. Conventional beam forming protocols, however, typically take a significant amount of training time before a final high-speed communication channel is established between peer devices. Consequently, techniques designed to reduce overhead associated with training time are desirable.